


Home

by Smolsized



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Getting Back Together, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Social Media, Teen Jason Todd, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Tim Drake, This is crack, can't stress this enough: this story is crack, everyone is kind of famous, infidelity Outside of Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, teen Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: Between Twitter beef, News scandals, and internet drama, being in the limelight isn't the easiest especially when you're raising kids.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tim Drake/Peter Parker (Minor)
Comments: 140
Kudos: 189





	1. Can we jump him next?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is literally just crack. I don't know how else to explain it lmao. This literally came to me after a dream and I was like omg so messy I should write this and well here we are. I know it's a bit out of character but it is an AU after all and I'm trying to stay true to my dream.

* * *

* * *


	2. okay ex fucker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I was not expecting anyone to actually read this and it's quite a few of you guys so I just wanted to strongly urge everyone to relook over the tags to make sure they're comfortable reading everything that will be happening in this story. (don't worry there's nothing MAJOR just some ships and elements not everyone is comfortable with reading) but other than that, thank you guys for the support! And as promised here is some more messy drama about our favorite superheroes. 😸

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**11:45 AM** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is pretty tame compared to how the next chapter is gearing up to go. So stay tuned. 😙


	3. She wants her ass whooped again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I ended up cutting this chapter in half since it got too lengthy but I hope this is still enough drama for you guys 😸

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all in favor of Diana shutting the fuck up, say I 🕺🏽


	4. Boys night out tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a little later than I expected to post but to be fair I kind of got wrapped up in true-crime podcasts and working out.
> 
> Also, if you see typos in this chapter; mind your business😙

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy your late chapter while I return to scaring myself with gorey true crime podcasts😁👍🏼


	5. Angry Nugget tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply couldn’t wait to update so this is early 😁  
> Also in this chapter we go right ahead and jump to Monday afternoon, following the boys night.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and to update earlier for you guys today because it's Friday and you deserve it🥰
> 
> So how do we feel about Bruce spending the night with Clark but not doing anything?😙
> 
> Or how about the fact Bruce told Clark he doesn’t remember anything from last night?😁


	6. Back up on my bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) thanksgiving if you guys celebrate it! Or if you’re like me and just celebrate a day of food, happy(late) food day!
> 
> Also, there's a two week time skip in this chapter😁

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys hate me for this one but it just gets messier from here (I promise Clark and Bruce are endgame lmao) 
> 
> also regarding the format of this story, would you guys like to see some actual writing occasionally? (of course, we won't be getting rid of the social media format) It wouldn't be a consistent thing, just something from time to time. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys aren't too mad at me, it had to be done. Next chapter, we may get some superbat action ;)


	7. ur the fcking worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real life finally caught up with me and gave me a firm beat down, I am now reminded of who is in charge here and it certainly is not me😃👍🏽
> 
> But now that things have slowly started to calm down again, my updates should be a bit more regular like usual (most likely Sundays) and with that aside, I think you guys will like this chapter a LOT more than the last😚

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened 😙
> 
> Also can we take a second to appreciate how good of a friend Tony is?😌
> 
> Anyway, more drama is on the way and some more characters will be introduced soon! Also some focus will be shifting to the kids a little bit as well to get their relationship drama up in the air as well because yes, they are just as messy as their parents 😁 
> 
> With all that said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the long wait!


	8. Silence Oliver, the people have spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update??? From me???? On a FRIDAY???

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I love writing spideypool banter and I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Also, yay! Harley has arrived!  
>  So this chapter is simply the calm before the storm. Lets see if you guys can guess what's gonna happen based on the little clues in this chapter. Also next chapter we will be seeing more characters and the drama I have planned is mwah.


	9. Stop fucking your ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably weren't expecting this I bet hehe but I did say I was going to get back on my schedule.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with all this going down, I’m sure you guys have a lot to say in the comments😙 I wonder what Tim and Wade fought about🤔 also Bruce and Clark once again being messy but not their son catching them 😫 I hope this chapter met everyone’s expectations 😌


	10. Here's your daily reminder to snort a line of birth control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in forever and finally managed to kick my ass in gear and type up this chapter in a rush (hence the shortness and possible grammatical errors) because I felt so shitty for leaving you guys hanging. It's not the longest chapter but it's something🏃🏽
> 
> Also I’m a fucking idiot who forgot to tag Dick in the character tag but he’s in here too guys! He’ll be making an appearance very soon☺️

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jason is a devious little shit, Tony is an overprotective mama bear, Bruce is regretting all his life choices, Loki is the best parent to ever parent and Clark is in some deep shit but what's new in Home?😁


	11. Who are you fucking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this me updating on a Friday night?  
> 😳😳😳

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I wonder what’s going to happen next☺️


End file.
